User blog:Hellfire King Char/DBFW Heroes of the Stars Chapter 2: Tendo's Raid
Alright, here's Chapter 2, after several weeks, it's finally here. Now off to die work on this. Opening Song (As per tradition) Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B60SCxKBKMc Joy to the World Part 1 Previously on Dragon Ball Z DBFW HOTS...... Our young burning hero leaves off to visit Lucky, as a friendly way of saying hello in his own way. Tendo's plot with the Charui Bros is just beginning.... '' Tendo's Castle "Alright, what's the plan?" "So you two, I heard you want treasure?" "Hell yeah." "Well Lucky's place is full of treasure." "Hrm." "Wh-Who's that?" Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zxo7GXXg0q0 a kickass dino theme "Call me.... Rexde. Tendo hired me." "Yeah, he's Rex's (Char's bro's) rival, and has a bone to pick with him from losing a strength match." The sunglasses-wearing dinosaur nodded. "Yeah, I'm helping ya durin' the treasure grab. You two need the muscle. Especially you." Rexde points a finger at the GA lookalike. "Hey!" "Well it's true." "OK, we get it, I'm like spaghetti. No need to fucking drill it." "can we just get to the point and listen to my plan?!" "Fine." "So, listen closely...." Part 2 A random road that has dumpsters Char was jauntily walking on the road, humming a tune of well, violence because violence is his normal. He heard something rustling and inspected a dumpster nearby in suspicion. Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTy9v9a7Tmo spear of trashtice justice "Oy! who's in there?" " Whaaaaaaaaaaat." A figure rose out of the dumpster like a cobra in a pot. This was Masta the trash lord. "WTF are you doing?" "Looking for my meal." "You're looking for garbage despite being garbage? Holy hell, you're a cannibal." "Hey!" "Well it's true. What, do you have a Sans body pillow?" "Yes NO!" "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM sure you don't." "Well, I don't look like an Iguana at least!" "Did....did you just call me... AN IGUANA?!" Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MydLfdrx7EQ Showtime (Bowser's inside story) "Yeah, what are ya gonna do about i-" '''Punch! ' "Ow my fucking teeth!" Masta yelled as he spit out 20 teeth. "Also undertale is not Multiversal+." Char replied. "YOU FUCKING WHAT?!" "I said the tru-" Whap! Char spit out a fang that grazed Masta's skin. "Ow, dude I have no band-aids!" Masta said applying old toilet paper over his cut. "That's calling me an Iguana." "Well you look like one!" "Oh yeah? Undertale ain't gonna be Multiversal+ man." Smack! Whap! ''' "Ok, I'm fucking tired of this." Char pulled out 20$ from his pocket by the power of convolutedness. "Here. Go buy a life." And with that Char walked away, leaving the trah peasant lord to his business. Lucky's home Char made his destination after a 36.99 octillion year journey through hell a 20 minute walk exluding the banter and fighting he had with Masta. "Hey Lucky!" Cue Dance of the moon Rabbits "Oh, hi Char! Still as fiery as ususal?" 'Yeah!" Char shook with barely-repressed energy. "Well, that's nice. How are GA and Rex?" "Same old, same old." Replied Char with mock boredom. Lucky giggled a bit. "Well that's nice. Anything else besides the "'same old?'" "Uhhhh..........................................." Char was left dumbstruck, unable to form the words. "Well, that's fine." "So..... anything in your schedule?" "No, not really." The banter continued until.... '''Blam! (This sounds like a shit SFX, I know, but bear with me here.) Cue Encounter-SSBB "Wha?!" "Char, that came from..." But Lucky's words weren't heard as Char dashed to the source of the noise."Hrm?" "Char checked around the area, and found a note. "Uh...." "Goddammit Char, should have paid attention in literacy more." Char attempted to read the note to the best of his ability. "If only I were Sherlock Holmes or something...." "Oy, lizard!" "What the-?! Who said that?!" "Up here!" Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dXhq0W-6cNw Megaman and Bass-boss theme The voice revealed to belong to none other than Tendo. "Surprised, Iguana-boy? We stole Lucky's treasure!" "'We?!' I only see you, no one else!" "Hah, that's where yer wrong Char!" Charui, WA and Rexde popped next to Tendo, grinning much to Char's anger. "Grrr........" Char clenched his fist, with his fangs clearly visible in the sunlight. Category:Blog posts